Villains Wiki:Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Some support this system, while others find it limiting- regardless of the controversy, alignment often plays a large role in the development of heroes and villains, with many (if not all) villains in fiction being able to be classed into some form of alignment. Of course, "Good" Alignments, are almost exclusively for heroes; thus, they are ignored from this; however, neutral alignments are not since neutral characters (at least in the sense found in this wiki) can still be valid. Chaotic Evil (Destroyer) Chaotic Evil characters kill, pillage and generally cause mayhem- however, they are not always pure Destroyers (chaotic evil does not mean chaotic stupid): for example, they won't always rampage and kill thousands, though they would certainly not be against doing so if the moment was right. Chaotic Evil characters are power-hungry, demonic, vicious, predatory and barbaric- to name a few common villains who fit this category to a T: * The Joker (Batman) * Diablo (Fantastic Four) * Kefka (Final Fantasy) * Violator (Spawn) * Carnage (Spider-Man) * Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Hao Asakura (Shaman King) * Almost all versions of Satan (be they Biblical or fictional) fall into this alignment. (religon) * Asura (Soul Eater) * Terumi Yuuki (BlazBlue) * Alex Mercer (Prototype 2) * The Lich King (World of Warcraft) * Robo-Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Wulfgar (Nighthawks) * Jacob Goodnight (See No Evil) * Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty) * Green Goblin (Spider-Man) * Frieza (DragonBall Z) * Abaddon the Despoiler (Warhammer) * Deathwing (World of Warcraft) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Red Skull (Captain America) Lawful Evil (Dominator) Lawful Evil characters enforce order within their setting, but have no value for the rights of others; in fact, they will happily destroy said rights- using law and order as a means by which to dominate or ruin others. Lawful Evil characters are tyrannical, controlling and generally evil-minded, but sworn to abide by some sort of code (normally a rule they can not break, etc.). Some such villains that fit this category are: * Shadow King (X Men) * Shadow Xavier (X-Men) * Mephisto (Silver Surfer) * Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) * Darkseid (Superman) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) * Utrom Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Dukat (Star Trek) * Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Queen Myrrah (Gears of War) * Sepulchure (AdventureQuest) * President Snow (The Hunger Games) * Ra's al Ghul (Batman) * The Prophet of Truth (Halo) * Magneto (X-Men) * Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) * Imran Zakhaev (Call of Duty) * Natasi Daala (Star Wars) * Carmine Falcone (Batman) Neutral Evil (Malefactor) Neutral Evil characters are arguably amongst the most vile as they are utterly without morals. Valuing only themselves, they will not engage in rampant destruction, like the chaotic evil, nor do they value law and order, like the lawful evil; instead, they do whatever it takes to get what they desire. Neutral Evil characters are devious, treacherous and rogue-like. Among this group is: * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Mystique (X Men) * Mr. Sinister (X Men) * Dark Beast (X Men) * Loki (The Avengers) * Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) * Bill Cox (Firewall) * Otto Sneer (Scream Street) * Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Edward "Monks" Leeford (Oliver Twist) * Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Yzma (The Emperor's New School) * Ian Howe (National Treasure) * Penguin (Batman) * Lex Luthor (Superman) * Slade (Teen Titans) * Bullseye (Daredevil) * Jenna Zan Arbor (Star Wars) * General Shepherd (Call of Duty) * Rodrigo Borgia (Assassin's Creed) * Tolian Soran (Star Trek) * Scar (The Lion King) * Nikita Dragovich (Call of Duty) * Shinzon (Star Trek) * Two-Face (Batman) Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) Chaotic Neutral characters do not actively seek to harm others (in contrast to chaotic evil), but neither do they seek to aid someone (as a chaotic good character would do). A common expression used for chaotic neutral is a humorous but truthful one "Chaotic Neutral: may save the world, may steal your car". Such beings who fit this category are: * Deadpool (The New Mutants) * Hulk (note: most versions of Hulk are of this alignment, though some are more "Chaotic Good") (The Incredible Hulk) * Catwoman (Batman) * Johnny Rocketfingers (Johnny Rocketfingers) * Motor Ed (Kim Possible) * Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl) * Argit (Ben 10) * Kratos (God of War) * Fagin (Oliver Twist) * Vegeta (DragonBall Z) * Punisher (The Punisher) * Lobo (Superman) * Jason Todd (Batman) * Red X (Teen Titans) * CJ (Grand Theft Auto) Lawful Neutral (Judge) Lawful Neutral characters value only law and order, not the rights of others- unlike Lawful Evil characters, they don't seek personal gain from their misdeeds, often believing they are doing right. They are oppressive and cruel but not because they seek authority over others; they simply believe the ends justify the means. Such beings include: * Ahmet (Assassin's Creed) * Judge Dredd (2000 AD) * Malygos (World of Warcraft) * AUTO (WALL-E) * Inspector Javert (Les Miserables) * HAL (A Space Odyssey) * Ms. Finster (Recess) * William Stryker (X-Men) * SAL 3000 (Recess) * Megamind (Megamind) True Neutral (Undecided) True Neutral, or simply Neutral characters are those who don't lean very much either way. They can equally be protagonists, antagonists or side characters. Examples include anti heroes, on and offs and those how are not evil just sometimes mean. Some times they can be dimwits how have no concept of good and evil, and there for become easly manipulated allies to the malevolent people. * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) * Joubert (Three Days of the Condor) * Animal antagonists (variety of stories) * Heather and Gwen (Total Drama) * Imposter Dan (Dan Vs.) * Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes) * Agent 47 (Hit Man) * Dixon (Scream Street) * GIR (Invader Zim) * J.H. "Trader" Slick (Jumanji) * Ozymandias (Watchmen) * V (V for Vendetta) * ALF (ALF) * Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) * Dan (Dan Vs.) Chaotic Good (Rebel) Chaotic good characters don't let law get in the way of what they think is the right thing to do. They try to do good, but they would often go by it with the wrong methods. Many people don't agree with them and for good reasons, as these methods often end in disaster. These include Anti Villains, Vigilantes, 'some '''delusional, people how pull off a Robin Hood act, necessary evil, grey zone, '''some '''amoral and Anti heroes. *Magneto (X Men) *Drop Dead Fred (Drop Dead Fred) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *The Punisher (The Punisher) *The X-Laws (Sharman King) *Black Pegasus (The Triple Ds) *Bugs Bunny (''Looney Tunes) *Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *Sandman (Spiderman 3) Category:About Villains Category:Important